


Misleading

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Maybe going into a shop with a bad name was not the smartest decision. Neither was buying something from it.





	1. A Trick Unlike Others

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know. Hypocrisy is back again. I am not going to make any promises to update this soon because school is a bitch so who knows if that'll happen? Anyhow, enjoy this for now :)

It was a perfectly ordinary day. Now I know that sounds like a suspicious way to start any type of story but it truly was. Sunlight streamed in through Mark’s windows casting shadows all about the room. Birds chirped like they were in a Disney movie, flapping their wings joyously outside of his window. The air was neither hot nor cold it was an average warm temperature that made Mark’s stomach bubble with nervous energy. No matter how many times Ethan and he went out it would never get easier for him to wrap his brain around being his boyfriend. Maybe that’s why the day felt so perfectly normal because nothing could take away from Mark’s lightening smile when Ethan honked his car from outside of his house. Mark hurriedly grabbed his jacket and raced out the door seeing Ethan equally as excited inside his grey car, his elbow leaning against the window which was open.

“Could you be any slower?” Ethan joked, his tongue slipping out of his mouth as he smiled.

Mark rolled his eyes and sprinted to the car throwing open the door, an obnoxious squeaking noise erupting throughout the car.

“I don’t know do you want to find out?” Mark teased back.

Ethan’s eyes flashed with amusement before he gave a pretend annoyed look and switched the car out of the park.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” Ethan told him as the car sputtered as it rolled down the road.

Even just the knowledge of Ethan loving him made his heart flutter in the most cliche way possible.

“Yeah, I am” Mark answered genuinely.

Ethan huffed out a giggle but the telltale signs of his approval of Mark’s sappiness were all there. A dusty rose spreading across his cheeks and a full toothy grin taking up the lower half of his face.

They continued down the road in silence when Mark started to hum along to the radio whose volume must have been at ten or something with how quiet it was. Still, Mark could make out the rhythm quite quickly. Ethan was into a lot of old-time music which Mark could appreciate but thankfully he was playing something Mark actually knew and one of his favorite artists.

“Played this just for you” Ethan commented as he pulled into what appeared to be the only open parking spot in the mall’s parking lot.

“You are not helping with my Ed Sheeran addiction! If I keep listening to his lovely melodies, I might leave you for him” Mark jested.

“You’d never” Ethan quipped along with a sly smile.

Mark left a few moments of uninterrupted silence where he stroked his chin thoughtfully as if he was truly considering leaving Ethan. Ethan guffawed and smacked his shoulder lightly.

“He would not put up with your lateness buddy you better count your blessings before you lose them” Ethan’s eyes narrowed but Mark could tell Ethan was playing just the same as him.

“Alright, alright! Ow! Stop hitting me I get it!” Mark laughed as Ethan continued to smack him.

Ethan let a smirk form on his face, “You better”

They both unbuckled their seatbelts and Mark didn’t begin to question the mysterious stains on Ethan’s floor. Ethan wasn’t always the most tidy person but sometimes it just got ridiculous. Once they were both out of the car Ethan happily took ahold of Mark’s hand and they walked carefully through the parking lot as they made their way to the front of the mall.

They had decided to hang out all day as a last minute decision. Ethan said he really needed to buy some new shoes because Ethan's were basically falling apart with every step he took. Mark was almost sure that by the end of the day if Ethan hadn't gotten new ones he would have only the sole left. And so right when they entered the mall which instantly smelled like the food court even though the food court wasn’t anywhere near the entrance they decided to step into Payless.

A few hours later when Ethan was dragging his feet, they had finally bought a new pair of shoes after going to four stores. They had a blue lining and red accents which Mark thought were quite cool but now he was not only tired but starving since they hadn’t stopped for a food break.

“Mark please tell me you are taking me to the food court right now or I might have to break up with you for real” Ethan whined.

Mark rolled his eyes at the breaking up comment. Ethan would always say that no matter the situation. Of course, he never meant it seriously, Mark sometimes believed he just said it because it was such an unbelievable thought that it wouldn’t cause any offense to Mark. Which was actually true because Mark knew Ethan wasn’t so insensitive to joke about that if he wasn’t feeling fully committed to their relationship.

“Yes, honey that is where we are heading” Mark spoke in a sickly sweet voice especially when he said the pet name knowing the only pet name Ethan would allow was ‘babe’.

Ethan wriggled his nose at the name ultimately proving what Mark already knew. The consistent smell of food court everywhere was making them delirious as they stumbled into the bigger-than-necessary food court. Instantly they both parted not feeling insulted at all when they were left to retrieve what food they had decided they wanted by themselves. When they met back up Mark was holding a burrito and Ethan was holding some poorly made Chinese food. Mark didn’t care enough to judge Ethan’s choice instead they spent the next five minutes gobbling down there meals only taking breaks to breathe properly. As Mark was finishing licking his fingers of the cheesy grease left behind he noticed Ethan wasn’t staring at him but rather staring behind him. Curiosity overtook him at Ethan’s wandering gaze and when he turned he saw the most commercial looking shop ever. It was a magic shop called ‘Wanda’s Tricky Tricks”.

“Really Ethan?” Mark said raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend's wonder.

Ethan chooses to answer physically rather than verbally, shaking his head up and down excitedly. Mark just sighed and collected their trays leaving Ethan for a moment to place them atop the garbage cans. As he was heading back he noticed Ethan had left his seat and was already making his way towards the shop. ‘You're lucky I love you’ ran through Mark’s head as he raced to catch up with Ethan. Ethan still didn’t slow when Mark had grabbed onto his arm so they could walk alongside each other.

“Ethan, why do you even want to go in there?” Mark asked him.

“Because it looks fun! Listen I had to go through, like, three hours of shoe shopping let me have this one fun experience ok? You know I was obsessed with magic when I was a child”

Mark rolled his eyes but nodded not like it mattered what he thought. Ethan was already going into the store and quickly looking through all the useless shit that no matter how enticing the sales team made it sound it would never work. Magic wasn’t real and that’s all there was to it. Ethan was just way to into Harry Potter to want to listen to reason. The lady at the counter was smiling as she watched Ethan rummaging and Mark could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes.

“Ok, Ethan slow down, pick one thing, just one please” Mark reasoned with him not really wanting to give this lady the time of day.

Somehow the lady seemed to pick up on Mark not wanting to waste their money here because her eyebrows furrowed slightly as if she was trying to figure him out. But as if it hadn’t happened at all her regular expression came back on her face. Just a happy smiling young lady, her big hooped earrings framing the sides of her face.

“Can I help you two with anything?” She asked nicely, tapping her manicured fingernails against the countertop inducing a satisfying clicking noise.

Mark was about to reply with a ‘no thanks’ when Ethan decided to rush up to the counter holding a collection of things.

“Yeah which of these products do you recommend?”

Her smile was almost disbelieving as she scanned her eyes through the clutter Ethan dumped on the counter. Mark sighed in annoyance and went to stand next to Ethan.

“Ethan I said one thing, you never listen to me”

His tone was intended to be of the joking nature but he feared it came out slightly harsh when he finished his sentence. Ethan looked up at him with a seemingly normal expression and he almost sighed in relief since Ethan didn’t seem hurt by what he said.

“Why can’t you be my sugar daddy huh?” He joked, the skin around his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Mark gave him an incredulous look and prodded at the pile of stuff Ethan seemed to want, “What? Do you want all my money for stuff that doesn’t even work? This sugar daddy has more pride than that babe”

Ethan slanted his eyes, “how do you know this stuff doesn’t work you haven’t even tried it besides I’ve been trying to find some supernatural stuff to destress me and unless you can provide a solution I think you should let me live my life and not control it”

Mark was slightly taken aback at the genuine conviction Ethan had when speaking. Was Mark taking control of his life? He didn’t mean to be, he was just a very cautious spender and he wanted to watch out for Ethan.

“Well I actually have another product you may be interested in then,” The woman said reaching into a shelf behind her back that looked like it was made of rotting wood.

When her hand came back into view Mark saw that it was a threaded bracelet with a tiny charm that had what looked like a word in Japanese. It was red and smelled of Cedar which for some reason turned Mark’s stomach to smell. Yet Ethan’s eyes lit up as she handed it to him, he fiddled with it in his hand as he began to speak again.

“The symbol means ‘good vibes’ which it seems you are needing, I personally made it so I can vouch for its usage” She spoke thoughtfully.

Ethan smoothed his thumb across the symbol taking in the shine of it. He almost seemed to be mesmerized by it.

“Yeah, ok,” He breathed out heavily “I’ll take it”

“Ethan are you-” Mark said.

“That’ll be five dollars” The woman interrupted, holding out her hand.  
Ethan dug in his pocket for a five dollar bill while Mark eyed the woman up and down. Nothing out of the ordinary just a normal company owner wanting to make a profit. Perhaps he should just let her enrapture Ethan’s attention with fake prophecies. Mark knew that sooner or later when Ethan wasn’t getting the desired results of the product he would be coming back and demanding his money back or more likely Mark would do it for him.

* * *

Once they had gotten back to Mark’s place, Ethan quickly tied the bracelet to his wrist expecting instantaneous action.

“I can already feel it’s healing energy” Ethan smiled at Mark who just rolled his eyes.

“Ok, buddy can you give me a sip of whatever Kool-Aid you’re drinking because you must know that it’s all bullshit,” Mark told him.

Ethan let out an irritated sigh, “just cause it’s bullshit to you Mark doesn’t mean it’s bullshit”

“Let me ask you a question, do you believe in God?”

Mark sucked in a breath gazing at Ethan but Ethan seemed to want a truthful answer rather than was about mock him for his beliefs.

“Yes after all that has happened I suppose I do”

Mark figured that he had to believe in something after his surgery and dad passing. His success couldn’t strictly be his own doing especially when he was in such a bad place.

Ethan gave him a soft smile and continued, “Ok so you do but Buddhists, for example, don’t believe in a personal god yet they still believe, do you understand what I am trying to say?”

Mark rolled the information Ethan was giving him in his brain trying to comprehend it. He believed that what he was saying was that just because Buddhists don’t believe in God doesn’t mean it isn’t real to Mark and the other way around. So going by the same logic, just because Mark doesn’t believe in all that bracelet shit, to Ethan, he really trusted in it.

“Ok I think I get your point, I’ll leave it alone” Mark simply said.

He couldn’t argue with Ethan’s logic because by that sense he would be declaring that everything he believes in is real and others are delusional. He didn’t have that much of a God complex.

Ethan just smiled clearly happy he could his point across and didn’t have to explain further. The rest of the night was filled with them watching a movie and not bringing up the bracelet again. It ended up getting so late that Ethan decided he would just stay over the night which Mark had no problem with. And as they tucked under the covers Mark couldn’t have felt happier than holding his boyfriend while watching darkness surround them. No birds left to chirp just leaves rustling in the wind as he drifted off.

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day the next day as well. And maybe that’s why Mark felt so unsettled. It felt like time was standing still as his eyes flickered open and all he felt was warmth around him and Ethan’s arm slung over his chest. Still, he tried to shake off the feeling of weirdness, it was too early in the morning to decipher his strange feelings.

“You awake?” Ethan grumbled as he cuddled closer to Mark.

“Yeah are you?” Mark teased rolling over so they were now face to face.

Ethan smirked, “Yes idiot”

“Coffee?” Mark suggested as his hand trailed down Ethan’s cheek brushing away a stray hair from it.

“Sounds amazing” Ethan smiled stretching his arms and groaning.

“Perfect so you’ll go make it then” Mark smirked clearly joking but surprisingly enough Ethan flipped off the covers and rushed out of the room not stopping to say anything.

“Mark!” Ethan called out in a nervous shaky voice.

Mark ran out of the room to see Ethan going to turn the coffee machine on.

“Woah Ethan I was just joking...why did you leave so fast?” Mark questioned scratching the back of his neck as Ethan continued to make coffee but his eyes were wide.

“I-I don’t know...I-I can’t stop,” Ethan said quietly as he kept moving with an air of confidence.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, “Of course you can, just stop moving”

Once Mark uttered the last few words Ethan’s body stilled on the spot still holding the coffee creamer in his hand.

“See? What were you talking about before?” Mark queried unsure as to why Ethan would make something like that up.

“M-Mark” Ethan shuddered clearly freaked out, “I can’t move”

“What?” Mark asked now worried.

No way Ethan would keep this act up for this long. He wasn’t that good of an actor.

“Seriously I’m trying to walk forward but my body is like on lockdown or something I can’t” More and more fear was seeping into his words.

“I was only able to stop making coffee when you…” Ethan said his eyes suddenly widening.

“What? Ethan, what is it?” Mark said unable to suggest any reason to why this was happening.

Ethan visibly gulped.

“Mark, tell me to walk forward” Ethan requested.

Mark shook his head not understanding the value of that.

“Mark please just...just trust me” Ethan practically begged.

Mark still was confused as to what was happening this morning. Yet Ethan was petrified even more than him so he did what Ethan said and asked him to move forward. Almost instantly Ethan’s feet brought him forward and suddenly it was all clear.

“You do everything I say!?” Mark shrieked and Ethan simply nodded, his face a ghostly white.

Mark’s entire mind was clouded over with various questions but mostly curse words. What does this mean? Why is this happening? Looking over at Ethan he seemed to have the same type of thoughts running through his head.

“What does this mean?” Mark wondered breathlessly as Ethan bit his nails anxiously.

“This doesn’t happen, we are not in some magical world filled with unicorns shooting rainbows out of there asses so why are you following my commands?”

Ethan seemed speechless looking up and down his body as if it was a crime scene and he was searching for clues. His eyes traced along each limb until he had his right arm straight out and suddenly his mouth flew open. Somehow Mark got to the answer faster then he did probably because he had already had suspicions yesterday.

“The fucking bracelet!” Mark shouted running to tug it off of Ethan’s arm yet when he tried to get it off it propelled him backward.

“What the fuck” Ethan breathed out staring down at the bracelet then Mark.

Ethan tugged at the bracelet but he had no luck either it was as if the bracelet was super glued to his arm or something.

“What so-so she was a fucking witch or something? That’s the only explanation right?” Ethan probed at Mark to answer but Mark was still shell-shocked.

It was supposed to be another normal day but all of his intuition was coming into play. He knew something didn't feel right as soon as he woke up and he was correct. Now he needed to figure out how to solve this situation.

“Should we call the police?” Ethan cried out desperate for a solution.

“What and tell them a bracelet is forcing you to follow my commands? They are either going to send us to a mental hospital or charge us with public intoxication” Mark exclaimed pulling at his hair in stress.

“Ok, ok, let’s just...think this through” Ethan rushed out.

Mark nodded feeling his lungs searching for air as he was quite sure he was about to hyperventilate. Silence overtook them as they quietly racked their brains for what they could do.

“The symbol! Let’s look up what the symbol means” Ethan eventually came up with.

Mark pointed at him in relief. At least this gave them something to do. Without touching the bracelet Mark stepped forward not wanting to be forced back again. He peered at the symbol which was most definitely a word in Japanese and typed it into Google Translate.

He groaned at what came up for the search but it wasn’t exactly surprising. Ethan gave him a look as if to say ‘so’ and Mark rubbed at his face in misery.

“Well surprise, surprise it means ‘obedience’ in Japanese”

Ethan cupped his face with his hands, his eyes wary. What the hell did they get themselves into?

“Fuck this is...this is all my fault Mark I’m so sorry,” Ethan told him.

Even though Mark couldn’t help but feel that way too he knew that Ethan was feeling bad enough. Besides he didn’t exactly stop Ethan from making the purchase so in some way or another it was his fault as well.

“Hey, we are in this together alright? I’m not blaming you so don’t start going down that path...let’s just….phone the shop! The woman who sold it probably has an explanation right?” Mark acknowledged.

Ethan nodded and even though it didn’t look like Mark’s words comforted him in the slightest Mark didn’t have time to stop. He needed to get some answers quick before he had a full breakdown. Rapidly he searched for ‘Wanda’s Tricky Tricks’ and the phone number popped up right away. As Ethan paced absentmindedly, Mark dialed the number into his phone and waited.

When the ringing sound stopped Mark got another feeling of concern and he soon knew why.

“Why hello there boys”

The voice was of the woman from yesterday but she sounded a lot more condescending then before. Mark gritted his teeth instantly knowing that whatever had gone down was not an accident.

“What did you do?” Mark questioned angrily.

“Why the tone Mark? You are the one who felt like you weren’t getting listened to now you have just that”

She let out a charming laugh which just made Mark’s blood boil more.

“Ha, ha, very funny. I don’t know how you managed to do this but undo it. Now.” Mark demanded clutching onto the phone hard with one hand.

“Now, now, I don’t think you are in any place to be making requests. I don’t have to do anything. In fact, I think you should be thanking me, you got your own personal servant for only five dollars and without the reverse spell you’ll have him that way forever”

Mark growled through his teeth while Ethan looked at him with wide eyes.

“What do you want from us?” Mark finally asked, going on to bargaining.

Another laugh ensued.

“Oh, I want absolutely nothing from you. Just having a little fun, you don’t get much when you are a practicing witch running a shitty magic store. Really it’s your fault for falling for my tricks. Anyhow, I have more business to do, so I really must go, darling! Oh and by the way don’t even try to take the bracelet off the power is so strong you touch that bracelet for long enough and you’ll find yourself extra crispy! Toodaloo!”

And with that, the phone hung up leaving Mark and Ethan with less than before.

“Fuck what do we do now?” Mark sat down on the chair trying hard to come up with another plan.

“There must be some way to figure out what the reverse spell is right? She did say there was one” Ethan insisted.

“Yeah, I guess that’s all we can do, here come sit next to me” Mark aimlessly suggested.

Abruptly Ethan confidently strutted over to Mark and sat down a slight blush present on his face.

“Feels weird for you to command me” Ethan ran his teeth over his bottom lip.

Mark had gotten that impression and was about to apologize when he noticed that Ethan was shifting more than usual. Mark raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it further. Perhaps he was uncomfortable with the entire arrangement though Mark couldn’t be sure.

“Well take out your phone and start to research clearly that’s all we can do” Mark exclaimed.

Typing in ‘Obedience spells’ felt sillier than Mark ever could have imagined. What was he expecting to come up? The perfect reverse spell? That didn’t stop him and Ethan searching for an hour and a half to desperately try and find some sort of cure for these strange circumstances. Eventually, Ethan threw down his phone with a groan.

“It’s useless! We are going to need to go to some ancient fucking library to find some dusty old book that might have the spell we need. This is hopeless Mark!” Ethan pronounced clearly agitated.

Mark gave him a strange look, why was that not the worst idea? Surely in some library, there has got to be books on witchcraft that’s not the craziest idea ever.

“Ethan, stand up and get your coat on you might be a genius!”

Immediately Ethan got up and the same blush appeared on his face as he grabbed his coat off of the couch and put it on carefully.

“Sorry I forgot about the whole commanding thing” Mark apologized but couldn’t help but notice the awkwardness in Ethan’s appearance once again.

Sure it might be a bother but why was Ethan fidgeting like that.

“It’s-it’s fine” Ethan’s voice was squeaky and Mark knew something else was going on.

“Ethan, what is it? You know I could just command you to tell me right?” Mark joked but at the glint of fear in Ethan’s eye, he wondered if he could.

Suddenly Mark got excited realizing the power he had over Ethan right now. Not in a creepy way obviously. He wouldn’t command Ethan to do something he didn’t want to do he wasn’t about to get all Joker on Ethan’s ass but he could have some fun. It’s not like this problem was going to get solved anytime soon.

“Do I need to command you, Ethan?” Mark asked in a low voice.

Ethan shook his head feverishly. Wow, this was something he did not want to say.

“Is this about the spell?”

A head nod.

“Something probably important I should know about?”

A reluctant head nod with a darker blush covering his face.

“Then just tell me!” Mark exclaimed, it wasn’t a direct command and therefore Ethan was able to keep his mouth shut.

Mark wondered if he would be going too far. He didn’t want this to ruin their relationship but surely Ethan would do the same if given the chance? Seeing as there couldn’t be much harm in it Mark took a leap.

“Ethan tell me what’s going on”

A tiny noise flew from Ethan’s mouth as he stared past Mark instead of at him.

“It’s just that well it’s just-” Ethan was clearly trying to keep his thoughts to himself but the spell looked like it was overpowering his will which made Mark feel uncertain about his decision.

“When you tell me what to do it feels good”

Mark quirked his head to the side.

“Feels good? In what way?” Mark wondered aloud but Ethan ended up answering anyway.

“You know,” he coughed awkwardly, “Sexually speaking”

Ethan couldn’t look more embarrassed if he tried. He was shifting from foot to foot and his face was the color of a cherry.

“Wait so you like it?”

A simple nod gave Mark all the answers he needed. Why did Mark feel excited at this revelation? Did he have some sort of power complex? All he could think about was ordering Ethan around because Ethan would actually enjoy it.

“So if I said for instance,” Mark thought for a moment “Slap yourself lightly on the arm”

Another sound of pleasure erupted out of Ethan as he hit himself, his eyes were becoming glazed over.

“Fuck you really like that don’t you? What does it feel like?” Mark wondered hearing Ethan’s breathing quickening as well.

“Like sparks of pleasure shooting up my spine” Ethan breathed out.

Mark could tell how affected Ethan was which made his stomach thrum pleasantly. It was strange to see Ethan like this because whenever they had sex Ethan was very closed off. He was super shy and it was adorable but seeing Ethan like this was doing something to Mark’s head. Ethan cleared his throat and wiped his palms on his jacket trying to rein in some of his open emotions.

“We should probably get going,” Ethan suggested opening the door before Mark could change his mind.

Even though Mark was flushed with arousal, feeling heat fill his stomach he didn’t want to push Ethan knowing that he was becoming close offed again. He headed out the door behind him trying to focus on googling where a witchcraft bookshop was as if that’s an official thing that exists in reality.

* * *

“Ethan this is the fifth shop! There are no books about real life spells! They are all about Harry Potter and the Wizarding world of whatever the fuck” Mark whined.

Ethan narrowed his eyes at him and Mark had never seen someone look so irritated. Still, Mark was losing his mind over knowing that the witch was getting exactly what she wanted. Not to mention Mark couldn’t stop picturing him commanding Ethan to do things and how much pleasure he would get from that. After the display when Ethan was getting his coat, it wasn’t exactly easy to forget. Especially because of Ethan’s private nature, Mark liked it much more when he was forced into honesty.

“Mark, that’s because real life spells, don’t exist” Ethan drawled slowly, annoyance seeping through his words.

Mark shook his head not needing an irrelevant fight to occur between them right now. This bookstore had a magical name just like the rest had. Yet it looked just like a normal sketchy bookstore, stacked with rows of dusty bookshelves and supposed working charms at the front. Mark almost laughed until he realized that he and Ethan were two of the fools affected by something similar.

“Thank you for that observation Ethan since it’s your fault we are in this mess” The words escaped Mark’s mouth before he could stuff them back in.

It wasn’t like Mark was blaming everything on Ethan he was just tired and upset. Yet when he said the words he couldn’t find the heart to apologize, maybe he actually did want to fight. Ethan’s eyes widened clearly hurt but sure enough hurt quickly dissolved into anger.

“Fuck you, Mark, I apologized for that already! You’re the one who said it wasn’t my fault!” Ethan pushed Mark lightly backward.

It took Mark a minute to understand that Ethan had just been physical with him. Ethan must be really freaked out and high strung if he did something like that. Ethan was the sweetest fighter which sounds like a contradiction. But Ethan would usually fight back against Mark with factual stuff never backhanded comments or passive-aggressive tendencies, he would fight in a rational way which is why it was easy to get along with Ethan. Mark always believed it was bullshit when couples said communication was key to a healthy relationship but now he vouched for it. Mark had gotten better at talking through things as well. Still, at this moment Mark in his heated rage couldn’t think through his next decision.

He pushed Ethan against one of the bookshelves, staring at him with cold icy eyes.

“Well, find the fucking book then” Mark commanded, heat blazing his skin.

Ethan’s face was one of simple vexation but once the words flooded over him he bit his lip and his eyes fluttered shut. Mark blinked in confusion knowing that face was not one Ethan would make in a conventional situation, it was a strict bed activity face. Ethan snapped out of it quickly though and then Mark was getting pushed into another bookshelf knocking over some of the books.

“I told you not to do that” Ethan said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly it dawned on Mark. Shit, he told Ethan what to do. And just to solidify Mark’s realization. Ethan started to sift through the books that fell leaving Mark in a guilty state. Ethan clearly liked being told what to do but it was against his will. Mark had violated in a way making his stomach churn at just that thought.

“Ethan-”

“Whatever Mark”

“No Ethan _stop_ ” Mark touched Ethan’s back carefully.

Ethan’s body stilled and Mark took that as the spell being taken off. Ethan slowly looked up, his sadness and frustration more apparent than anything.

“Mark I’m fucking tired ok and I know this is my fault but I just...I don’t like how helpless it makes me feel” Ethan was starting to sound like he was on the edge of tears.

Mark kneeled so they were on the same level and he wrapped his arms around him hoping his warmth would comfort Ethan. Thankfully Ethan’s tense body relaxed into his touch.

“I know, I know” Mark sighed “I’m sorry I really don’t blame you I’m just pissed at that witch and I took it on you, but I want you to know I’m never going to use this spell against you okay? I really didn't think about what I am saying and I hope you know how fucking sorry I am”

Ethan sniffled against Mark’s shoulder but nodded in response. Ethan pulled back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down. Mark smiled rubbing his back. Ethan was looking down as he regained his composure when his eyes flickered open and suddenly he was staring at the floor. A breathless chuckle flew from his mouth.

“Mark”

Mark raised an eyebrow concerned at the sudden shift in Ethan’s emotions.

“Yeah what is it?” Mark asked confused.

Ethan let out a long laugh and picked up a book from the ground, turning it over so the cover faced Mark.

“Obedience spells for animals?” Mark questioned.

“Perhaps she decided to use one of this on me and that’s why I feel so helpless,” Ethan answered excitedly "it's at least a start"

A grin started to spread on Mark’s face, the universe sure had a unique way to get them to solve problems.

“Hey, boys! You going to pick up those books?” A gruff voice yelled from the front of the store.

Their heads snapped up to see an older man with slanted eyebrows giving them a look that made it apparent he thought the two younger boys were the most obnoxious beings that existed at the moment.

“Yes, sir of course!” Mark responded.

He and Ethan giggled as they slipped on the pile of books trying to get up.

“Like a Slip n slide,” Mark whispered.

Ethan snorted and covered his mouth in shock of the noise that left him. Mark just looked at Ethan affectionately as he reached down to start restocking the shelf.

Maybe this book would solve everything, they would be alright and they will go back to having perfectly normal lives with birds chirping and bright sunlight highlighting each of their faces. That's all Mark could wish for. 


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were finally going their way....right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG I KNOW. But here you go the final chapter of Misleading :)

After cleaning up the copious amount of books they had managed to spill on the floor Ethan and Mark paid for the strange book and left the store. There was only one thought in both of their minds and that was 'everything is going to work out'. Mark even hummed as they drove to his house in content silence. They didn’t dare open the book yet, really they didn’t even have a plan to figure out which one of the spells the witch could have used. And somehow they were confident something was going right finally. When they threw off their coats and sat down on Marks dark grey couch they almost couldn’t wait any longer, wanting this hellish day to be over.

“You ready?” Ethan asked him, a slight nervousness to his voice.

Mark didn’t want to speak he just wanted to start going through the list of spells so he simply nodded and opened the book. Dust flew at there faces and spun around in the air causing them to gag and cough. That didn’t deter them though, an old book was something a witch like her would use. As they scrolled down the list something immediately became apparent to them that was going to make this ten times harder.

“It’s in Latin?” Ethan questioned upset.

“Fuck this is going to take much longer than a couple minutes isn’t it?” Mark asked him, annoyed he already knew the answer.

Ethan just groaned in response throwing his body against the couch dramatically.

“Well, what the fuck do we do now? Use google translate for a week to translate all of these? Dude we have to upload and-and I don’t know go to the grocery store. We can’t stay here forever” Ethan rambled, his head feeling cloudy.

Mark flipped through the book feeling the same sense of hopelessness Ethan was. What if this wasn’t even the right book? Then it would be a complete waste of time and Mark couldn’t watch his tongue forever.

Then he noticed something, different sections of the book had different headers. Which probably meant the spells were put in categories based on what you wanted it to do. Mark cautiously grinned almost as if the happy news would be taken away if he showed any signs of joy.

“Ethan I may have figured out what we can do”

He grabbed his phone and typed in the first header he saw into Google translate.

“Ok, this one is...skill spells?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” Ethan asked annoyed.

“Wait I think I get it! Skill spells so it has to do with teaching your dog new skills and having them know it forever. Clearly, that’s not what this is” Mark spoke quickly and flipped to the next chapter. He typed the letters quickly into his phone.

“Here! Bonding spells! ‘When you want to bond your special friend to you so they listen to your commands’ this must be it!” Mark exclaimed.

Ethan held his breath, could this really be it? Only three pages to translate and then they could figure out the reverse spell?

Mark typed in the Latin name of the first spell and frowned. Instantly Ethan became worried why was Mark already looking concerned? This day couldn't get worse right?

"Mark? What is it?" Ethan asked slowly, not sure he wanted to receive the news.

Mark coughed and scratched his neck uncomfortably, "Well it's not exactly, _bad_ , news"

Ethan rolled his eyes clearly whatever Mark found out was making him uncomfortable by the way his cheeks tinted pink.

"Just tell me! We don't have time for this!" Ethan exclaimed, losing his patience.

Mark bit his lip, clearly flustered "Ok so, here's um...the _thing_...all of these spells give a list of things that certain the spell forces the other person to do so the only way to know if it's the right spell or not would be too..."

Mark trailed off but Ethan had a pretty good clue as to how they would be figuring this out. Mark would have to give him different commands and see if Ethan was forced to do it or not. Otherwise, they would never be able to get rid of the spell based on just description alone. The only problem was the feeling Ethan got every single time Mark ordered him around. His body lit up and pleasure boiled in his stomach pretty much making him instantly horny.

Ethan cleared his throat, "Right"

Mark knew how Ethan would feel about this. It's not like Mark wanted to send Ethan into some awkward spiral of helplessness but it truly was the only way.

"I guess let's do it"

Mark nodded once, not wanting to make a big deal of Ethan agreeing to this. He still didn't really like the fact his words could be used against Ethan and he didn't want Ethan to get hurt after all of this or feel embarrassed.

"Really I just have to check off the ones that include certain effects which shouldn't take too long" Mark explained.

"Yeah that makes me feel _so_ much better" Ethan sarcastically responded crossing his arms in defiance.

Mark didn't want to wait any longer, at this point both of them were just drawing it out. He typed the first description into his phone as fast as he could.

"A-Alright so this one says it specifically impacts your memory, so almost like I am forcing new memories of obedience into you" Mark cringed at his phrasing.

"Ok, so does it feel like I am invading your memory when I give you a command?" Mark questioned.

Ethan hummed to himself, thinking it through. He couldn't remember funnily enough if it felt like that or not which meant one thing. It would have to be tested.

"Just, command me Mark and I will tell you what it feels like"

Mark gulped, the way Ethan said it felt like they were doing something dirty.

"Right...well...Ethan touch your nose"

Not his best work but then again what was he supposed to ask Ethan to do? Ethan's entire body tensed in response as his hand moved upwards towards his nose. Ethan's eyes were squeezed shut as he let the feelings wash over him. He, of course, felt the pleasure principle of it all like Freud's Model of Psyche was taking over his entire body. But behind that, it didn't feel like it was penetrating his amygdala and creating new memories. It felt like it was shattering through a wall in his lower stomach that then erupted all over his body. Ethan felt weightless, his entire body thrumming with energy which was undeniably sexual in nature.

"N-Not my memories" Ethan spoke breathlessly still coming down from the high. It was getting stronger somehow.

Mark just watched as Ethan had the power of the spell wash over him. It was intoxicating to see him give in to it. Still, Mark knew they needed to continue so he crossed every spell on the list that had to do with memory. Then he went back to his phone.

"Ok," Mark said, "Violent tendencies"

Ethan's eyes widened. What did Mark even mean by that!? Wasn't this a spell book for teaching dogs obedience?

Mark smiled grimly, "I know what you are thinking, I guess some dog owners want to use there dogs for...other uses"

Ethan's stomach flipped thinking about a poor defenseless animal being forced to hurt other people just because a demented human wanted it to.

"So..Ethan..." Mark bit his lip, "If I order you to do something violent, you should be able to resist it _if_ that is not what the spell is intended for"

Fear crept into Ethan, what if this spell was just that? What if Mark could order him to punch someone or to kill someone!? How far would he really go? How powerful was this spell?

"Well, here it goes" Mark mumbled under his breath.

"Ethan choke me"

Ethan sputtered at the command. Of course, Mark would think of something as strange and peculiar as that. Mark was smiling at him though which settled some of the worries in his heart. It didn't settle the most pleasurable feeling running through his veins though. Ethan was waiting for his feet to begin walking themselves over to Mark's waiting body and for his hands to enwrap around-

Ethan didn't even want to think about it, or see it or do it. He felt the nudging in his heart to do just that but a stronger part of his mind was pushing the urge down slowly making it dissipate. Ethan breathed out in relief, not a violent spell then.

"Good! I was worried for a moment there" Mark winked.

Ethan rolled his eyes at Mark's playful attitude. Of course, he was enjoying himself.

"Only one more Ethan and then we are done and I can analyze what we are hopefully up against" Mark smiled.

Ethan sighed in relief. Only one more, surely this one wouldn't be that bad and then they could get on with their lives. Still, the pleasure shaking inside him was worrying. Why was he getting so affected by this? He was not a very sexual guy, he was a hopeless romantic and the sex he had with Mark was all vanilla. But a carnal feeling inside him had seemed to rupture with this spell and now every time Mark opened his mouth Ethan's body gets swept over with a rush of desire.

Mark's eye's enlarged as he read over what the last one was. From what Ethan had told him, it seemed the most accurate but the most awful. Whoever made this book was seriously messed up in the head. Did he really want to put Ethan through this? Better question, did he have a choice? It was the only way to make it so Ethan would just tell him to shut up when Mark asked him to make coffee.

"Ok...so basically...this last one has to do with affecting sexual urges, now the spell supposedly turns the dog into a human and then the owner can...well...I think you can imagine" Mark grimaced.

Ethan's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Ew! That's basically beastality! So-So what our hypothesis at the moment is that I am being controlled by that type of the spell? The type that psychotic owners use to fuck their dogs!?"

"If I said no, would that make you feel better?" Mark offered.

Ethan rubbed his head trying to figure out how everything had gotten so messed up to the point where he was contemplating how any human was messed up enough to want to have sex with their pet.

"Let's just get this over with...please" Ethan urged.

Mark nodded, understanding completely. This book was disturbing and as soon as they figured out this mess he was going to burn it and roast marshmallows over the ashes of the disgusting creation.

"Right...well what should I order you to do? What are you ok with?" Mark asked him.

This was different then asking if Ethan would bake him a pie. He was actually commanding a sexual favour from him. He needed to know Ethan was okay with whatever he asked. Ethan appreciated that but thinking about it more made his stomach do somersaults, what if his 'owner' had been someone else? What would he have had to do for them? Ethan shook his head, now is not the time for what-ifs.

"Just-Just ask me to kiss you" Ethan requested.

"O-Ok" Mark cleared his throat, "Kiss me, Ethan"

The strike of pleasure erupted through him stronger than it had ever before. It filled him up and radiated through his skin, making his stomach tighten. The command was ringing in Ethan's ears and before he even knew it, he was striding towards Mark, clutching his face in his hands and kissing him. The heat pouring through him made him moan into the kiss, he was sure if he looked in the mirror his pupils would be dilated. But weirder than all that was directly after the kiss broke, all Ethan wanted was for Mark to command him again.

"Woah," Mark said, flustered.

Ethan didn't know how to respond, his stomach was aching for another command. It was like he was getting more turned on just by knowing he was...pleasing Mark.

"So I'm guessing that the spell is of a sexual basis. Why do you think the witch chose that?"

"Maybe to make me feel as humiliated as possible?" Ethan answered, feeling a blush rise up his neck.

Mark put a gentle hand on Ethan's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this, you don't control what's happening to you"

Ethan smiled in response though he still felt uncomfortable. It was his body making him want more, his body craving the pleasure that spun around his torso like a spider web. How could he not feel even slightly responsible for that?

"It's...not that Mark. I want more. I want you to command me" Ethan breathed out feeling ashamed.

Mark looked taken aback but was clearly trying to hide it for Ethan's sake.

"I like feeling...helpless" Tears were welling in Ethan's eyes.

He was so frustrated and frankly tired, he just wanted to be back to normal where he didn't have to question his morality and sanity.

"Hey, hey! Ethan stop. This is not you! This is just the spell you've got to know that!" Mark told him hugging Ethan tightly trying to squeeze out any doubt in Ethan's mind.

"Oh"

Ethan felt his blush darken knowing exactly why Mark had said that. Mark could feel just how much the spell was impacting him.

"Yep," Ethan said shortly.

Mark didn't let go of Ethan knowing if he did it would probably just make Ethan feel worse. What might make him feel even worse though was the rush through Mark's body at the sight of Ethan so flustered. He didn't want Ethan to feel upset or uncomfortable or unsafe but the way Ethan ran his eyes over Mark's body when he ran over to kiss him made him breathless. He liked how 'this' Ethan was so open about how he felt. Whenever they had sex Ethan was so reserved and shy, wouldn't ask or tell Mark to do anything and sometimes it was hard to know that Ethan was enjoying himself. With this spell, Ethan couldn't hide any of those things at least not externally.

"S-So we are dealing with Hedonism spells, that's what the book says at least so we are getting closer to figuring this out" Mark spouted out.

Ethan pulled away, his face red and hands covering what Mark already knew was there. Mark scratched his neck and bit his lip.

"Tell me what I can do to help you, Ethan"

Another command from the mindless mouth of Mark himself. After the words slipped past his mouth he had instant regret, not to mention guilt. Ethan's breathing became deeper and Mark could see him sinking further into the spell, Ethan was going to be so pissed at him.

"Fuck! Sorry, Ethan, I didn't mean-"

Before he could finish Ethan had pushed Mark down on the couch, his eye's darting rapidly all over Mark's body. Ethan practically pounced on him straddling Mark's waist. There was a moment of silence, just the shortest moment where Mark could see the resistance dripping away in Ethan's eyes.

"God Mark all I want you to do is touch me and tell me how to make you feel good, it is taking up my entire being, please tell me what to do!"

Mark must have exactly replicated a fish on land at that moment. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was waiting for Ethan to take back what he said but it never came. Ethan's pupils were taking up almost his entire eye and he was tugging at his bottom lip awaiting Mark's response.

"E-Ethan, you don't want this-"

Ethan grabbed Mark's hand and placed on his chest holding it there with a tight grip, "Yes, fuck I want it so bad Mark please just give me it, how can I make you feel good"

Oh god, Mark had no clue what had finally taken over Ethan but he could only assume it was the spell tricking his brain like this. It had finally sucked Ethan into its tidepool. Cautiously, as if Ethan was a rabid animal, Mark reached over to grab the spell book. Like a freaky version of the Mona Lisa Ethan's face remained still but his eyes followed Mark's hand. Quickly Mark began to read about Hedonism spells and just as he had predicted, the spell had reached the boiling point.

"After a while, the animal under the spell will show no resistance to your commands and you will have free reign over their conscious" Mark read aloud.

What the fuck? Who wrote this goddamn book and who did this witch think she was? She knew this would happen and Ethan would be forced into some weird headspace! Still, that was not the most pressing issue at the moment. Ethan's eyes shone with lust and he had moved Mark's free hand under his shirt.

"What do you want Mark?" Ethan asked "I need to give you what you want"

Ethan licked his lips feverishly. And the problem was that Mark did want. He wanted to touch Ethan and have Ethan touch him but in this state, he could get Ethan to do anything and that scared him as much as it turned him on. He didn't want to do anything against Ethan's will. Somehow it felt like Ethan was reading his mind as all of these thoughts barrelled in.

“I want to do it, Mark,” Ethan said, eyes dark and face hot. “I want to _service_  you.”

Mark groaned low in his throat. Ethan saying all of these things were making it a lot harder to reject the idea, that and his now pretty noticeable erection.

"I see how much you want it, don't you get how much I want it too?" Ethan sounded like a completely different person as he ran his hands down Mark's chest, abandoning Mark's hand in his shirt which was now absentmindedly rubbing Ethan's soft skin.

"Ethan-"

Ethan cut him off by leaning forward, taking Mark's ear in his mouth and nibbling it, "Master _please_ "

And with that, the cage of Mark's hidden desires burst open.

"Touch me," Mark said hoarsely.

Ethan's entire body actually shook and a loud groan flew from his mouth. He grinded against Mark's leg as he rapidly unbuttoned his pants, tugging them down only slightly. His hand wrapped around Mark's length and he began to stroke his mouth watering at the sight of Mark. He kept grinding against Mark, seemingly unable to stop. Mark groaned and bucked up in Ethan's fist everything felt so much better than usual somehow, maybe it was the way Ethan was looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time. He wanted Ethan to feel as good.

"T-Take your pants off" Mark ordered, still feeling uncertain.

A moan flew from Ethan's mouth as he jumped up and tugged down his sweatpants. Mark moaned at his eagerness. Excitedly, Ethan jumped back on Mark and resumed stroking him.

" _Fuck_ " Mark whimpered as Ethan twisted skillfully.

Ethan seemed to moan at Mark's pleasure as if he was touching himself instead. Mark sunk into the bliss he was feeling from Ethan's hand, unable to remember that Ethan was under a spell and that there would be consequences. With Ethan rubbing up and down on Mak's thigh he couldn't think about Ethan not liking this especially when whines and whimpers were flying from his mouth. If only Mark looked up at Ethan's eyes which were pitch black like some demon from the bible.

"What else master? I'll do anything you say" Ethan begged.

Mark growled low in his throat. He grabbed on to Ethan's face and pulled him in. Their lips collided dangerously, teeth clipping each other. Neither cared, if anything, pain was encouraged. Mark nipped at Ethan's bottom lip feeling like he was on a power surge. Having Ethan beg him and voice his needs so openly was affecting him to the point of combustion. Mark scratched his nails down Ethan's neck and gripped the collar of his shirt. He pulled away from Ethan's lips, breathing heavily.

"Take this off"

The sound that flew from Ethan's mouth made Mark's head spin. Instead of removing it like Mark had expected he would, Ethan tore the fabric off. The tattered material was then thrown out of his hands as he clutched Mark's face and began kissing him again. Mark's hands moved stealthily down Ethan's biceps and then to his pecs. He traced his thumb around Ethna's nipple and Ethan mewled until his mouth, not breaking the kiss. Mark began to move the pad of his thumb more persistently over it until Ethan was a mess of whimpers in his lap.

"Fuck I can't wait anymore," Mark said breaking the kiss, "Suck me off Ethan"

"Yes," Ethan moaned desperately sending a wave of pleasure all over Mark.

Ethan's body was practically trembling with the lust circulating through his system. His brain was filled with the constant message of wanting to please Mark no matter what. He dropped to his knees and gripped Mark's thighs.

"Wait," Mark stopped him.

Ethan had no choice to, the command rushing through him once again.

Mark smirked hotly letting his thumb trace over Ethan's perfect pink lips, swollen from them making out.

"Ask nicely"

Ethan's eyes lit up like fireballs, the blue and green of them completely gone. He looked like a complete mess, his cheeks stained with blush, and nothing turned Mark on more.

"Please, Master I _need_ it" Ethan spoke slowly, biting his lip harshly craving it more than anything.

"And why do you need it?" Mark questioned further, liking how twitchy Ethan was getting by having to wait.

Ethan leaned up staring directly into Mark's eyes, his breath hitting Mark's face; hot and heavy.

"Because I'm your sex slave and all I want is a cock in my mouth"

Mark swore he stopped breathing for a minute and Ethan smugly dropped back to his knees.

"Then do it" Mark directed.

Ethan groaned and without taking even a minute to think he had those luscious lips around Mark's dick. His mouth moved almost robotically, there was no slowing down as his tongue swirled around the base and flicked into his slit. Mark forced himself to keep his hips down but all he wanted to do was fuck Ethan's obedient mouth. He felt himself getting closer and closer as Ethan moaned around his length.

" _Fuck,_ you like that so fucking much don't you?" Mark growled.

Ethan nodded not taking his mouth off of his mark. His eyes were half-lidded now as he continuously looked to Mark. Looked at him like he would give anything to him. Fuck, it made Mark feel powerful. Suddenly he was on the very edge with Ethan's constant movements and he didn't want anything more than to come in Ethan's mouth.

"Swallow" Mark groaned out before his load was being emptied into Ethan's mouth.

Ethan of course, did as he was told and he seemed to do it happily. Moaning like Mark's come was the first sip of water he had after a week in the desert. Mark was still riding his high when he realized Ethan still hadn't come and boy was that something Mark didn't want to miss. He tucked himself back into his pants, the plan formulating in his head.

"Get up here"

Ethan whimpered desperately, clearly on the edge himself. The spell had been keeping him crazily turned on since he got the first command from Mark. Another shock hit him as he stood up doing exactly what Mark wanted, happy he had made Mark content but he still needed Mark to help him. Ethan straddled his lap and gazed lustfully at Mark awaiting the next command. Mark let his eyes travel up and down Ethan, not wanting to miss a moment of this side of him. Mark grabbed the back of his neck and guided it over to his face where he began to bite and nip at Ethan's neck. Ethan shivered with desire as Mark's teeth scraped along his sensitive neck adding to the spells fueled sexual need. Mark took a break for just a single moment, his breath tickling Ethan's ear.

"Come"

And with that, waves of pleasure came crashing down on Ethan making him let out a purely pornographic moan as he grasped onto Mark's back rubbing himself against Mark's thigh. Mark felt his dick give an interested twitch though he knew after coming so hard previously he wouldn't get hard again. Ethan's nails dug into Mark's back while his teeth bit lightly on Mark's shoulder, the pleasure practically drowning him. Almost so intense, he felt like he could black out at any moment and yet he didn't care. Finally, after what felt like two minutes of non-stop bliss the feelings subsided and he was left to catch his breath. The spell seemed to dissipate into nothing making his stomach feel empty.

Mark could feel Ethan's body become less tense against him and that's when reality sunk in for him. Oh my god. What had he done!?

Ethan slowly released Mark and climbed off of him, falling into the couch. His knees came up to his chest and his face just remained a blank stare not making eye contact with Mark. Mark ran his hands through his hair. He-He had forced Ethan into..oh my fucking god. What was he wrong with him? Ethan had been under a spell and Mark just let Ethan have sex with him. He was as horrible as the person who wrote the goddamn spell book! His thoughts drifted to the book which was lying on its side, flipped to a random page in the back. Mark looked over it carefully, a spark of joy in his chest at what he determined the page was. Still, there were bigger issues, issues that he couldn't take out of the forefront of his mind. He felt disgusted with himself

"Eth...we shouldn't have... _I_ shouldn't have done that" Mark chewed his lip anxiously, his throat tight.

"W-What?" Ethan responded, his voice sounding small like a fearful child.

His face reflected uncertainty and Mark wanted to hug him but he was sure Ethan didn't want him touching him at all.

"You-You were under a spell! You _**are**_ under a spell! And I," Mark breathed out guiltily "I took advantage of you"

Mark felt sick to his stomach as he stared off into the distance.

"I am so sorry Ethan, you should hate me and I'm sure you do and I don't know what came over me I just got caught up in the moment which is NOT an excuse-"

"Mark!" Ethan grabbed Mark's arm.

Mark stopped babbling turning to face Ethan.

"That is not why- you don't understand" Ethan curled up into the couch.

Mark bit his lip to stop himself from apologizing again. Ethan looked so distant like all he wanted to do was leave. Mark didn't blame him, he had messed up, big time. Still, Ethan stayed, looking determined.

"I am embarrassed because..." Ethan sighed "I liked it"

Mark's eyes widened, "What?"

"I-I wanted it. The spell didn't create the desire, it just...made me act on it"

Ethan fidgeted awkwardly while Mark was shocked into silence. So he didn't do anything Ethan didn't want to do?

"So, you...wanted to do my bidding?" Mark asked honestly a slow grin appearing on his face.

Ethan pushed him, a shy mortified smile on his face, "Shut up!"

"Hey I'm not complaining"

Ethan blushed harder but inched closer to Mark, putting a hand on his thigh.

"I didn't think you would," he paused "Master"

A jolt of pleasure bolted through Mark and he bit his tongue still he knew how to play this game. He grabbed Ethan's chin and led it closer to his face.

"Don't make me punish you, Ethan"

Ethan gulped and pulled away from Mark's hand, "fuck off"

Mark simply smirked knowing he had won. But still, something didn't make sense.

"Wait but why did you instantly pull away if you weren't disgusted by my actions?" Mark asked still a sliver of concern in his gut.

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"Well, it's just...I thought you'd be disgusted by me"

Mark's mouth dropped at Ethan's confession, "Why would I be disgusted with you?"

"Because I liked being controlled and submitting and I thought you'd think that was creepy and weird...I don't know!" Ethan explained.

Mark shook his head, rolling his eyes. Clearly, the only person who had to explain themselves here was Mark not Ethan and yet he still felt responsible. Mark wrapped his arms around Ethan and drew him in for a long hug.

"So, are you ready to be free from this spell?" Mark questioned smiling.

Ethan nodded vigorously, the bracelet around his wrist feeling more like a handcuff now.

"Thankfully there are only three spells having to do with hedonism so this should be over quite quick, while I was over there freaking out I noticed something in this tricky little book" Mark concluded.

Ethan drew away from the hug, eyeing Mark curiously.

"What?"

Mark flipped it open and showed Ethan an index at the back of the book. Ethan eye's widened and glistened hopefully.

"Reverse spells?" Ethan wondered excitedly.

Mark nodded happily.

"Fuck yes!" Ethan threw his hand up in the air and did a little shimmy.

Mark giggled at Ethan's reaction and trailed his finger down the page in the book finding the three reverse spells they needed to test.

"Ready to be free?"

Ethan jumped in Mark's lap, like a bride on their wedding night and cupped Mark's face.

"Hell yes"

* * *

It had only taken ten minutes and Ethan was finally free to do whatever he wanted. The bracelet around his wrist slipped off easily and Ethan danced around the living room while Mark laughed. But this adventure wasn't over yet, they still had one more stop they needed to make.

They hopped in the car while Ethan played Ed Sheeran at top volume, singing as loudly as he wanted. Mark grinned affectionately at Ethan's high spirits. He would never take freedom for granted ever again. Once they had made it to there destination they jumped out of the car and raced to get through the mall's doors they only had an hour before the mall closed and the witch was not going to get away without at least a strongly worded rant from Ethan. They sprinted to where Wanda's Tricky Tricks was but when they got to the location, they both just gasped.

"It's gone!?" They exclaimed in unison.

They blinked in disbelief. How the fuck was it gone? It was here yesterday and it's not like they did construction in the mall in only one day. Mark ran to a security guard wandering nearby them and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hi, sir! Where did Wanda's Tricky Tricks go? Was it relocated to another part of the mall?"

The security guard gave Mark an incredulous look and shook Mark's hand off his shoulder.

"I'm sorry mister but I don't know what you are talking about, I've never heard of a shop with that name"

Mark's face paled as he thanked the security guard and watched him walk away. He looked back to Ethan who was sitting on the mall floor, his face in his hands.

"I can't believe it" Ethan whispered, muffled by his palms.

Mark walked back to Ethan slowly, confusion still apparent on his face along with annoyance.

"I cannot fucking believe it" Ethan exclaimed aimed at the ground.

Mark rubbed his shoulder comfortingly not knowing what to even say to Ethan. This bitch witch fucked with their lives and now what, she was just gone?

"Ethan-"

"No, you know what Mark? I don't fucking care" Ethan said picking himself off the ground.

"She is gone and that is all that fucking matters, we are never going to see her sorry ass again"

Mark could tell Ethan was still frustrated since this was hardly closure for either of them but he was being genuine. Ethan took the unforgiving bracelet out of his pocket and threw it in the garbage can that used to be in front of the witch's store. Mark knew that Ethan needed to say fuck you in some way to her. And so with that, they strolled out of the mall, hand in hand, Ethan's head resting against Mark's shoulder. They both knew that really they were the winners. They still had each other and that witch had a shitty magic store and no life.

When they finally got back to Mark's house, Ethan told him that he wanted to sleep over again and Mark readily agreed. He didn't feel like it would right to be alone after all the shit they had gone through. So they climbed into Mark's bed and held on to each other as if it was the only thing either of them could do to feel better.

And right at that moment, it was the perfect night. The stars shone in the sky which was visible out of the window and the trees swayed gently creating white noise. They both were warm and free of any horrible spells restraining them from living there lives. In minutes they were slowly drifting to sleep, in a half-awake state of comfort. So it was the most perfect night and nothing felt off. Maybe that's why they didn't notice the witch standing in the corner of the room, an obscenely evil grin on her face just waiting for her next move.


End file.
